And then it Happened
by KimberlySan
Summary: (Finally! CHAPTER THREE UP!)A/U. Marron and Tira are best friends, and go to a party.. All in Marrons P.O.V. They own a book shop... a strange story I though would be interesting. (MarronXGateau) REVIEW!!
1. The Party

And then it Happened...  
By: Kimmy-Sama  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! Enough said!  
  
I started writing... and this came out. Just try to get through this chapter and then review... I like the way its going now.  
  
  
Chapter One: The Party  
  
Maybe I should start at the beginning. It always seems the best place to start. I never liked social gatherings, never enjoyed the feeling of having people I didn't know or care about bumping into me, spilling their beer or other drinks all over me. Yet, somehow my best friend somehow dragged me to this large gathering that the people called "En Masse". Some term that meant all together, or something like that.   
  
"Come on, Marron! You'll have a great time!"  
  
What is so fun about a huge man in nothing but a bathing suit and mask screaming, drunk out of his mind? The party was outside, in the streets of the city, with live bands and bottomless kegs. A yearly tradition in this place. I have never gone before, but then again, I have never really liked this so called "fun" before. My idea of fun was relaxing at home, drinking some tea and reading a nice book.  
  
But Tira had other things brewing up in her head. She had always wanted to go out and party, but never had the time or guts to. She and I were both busy with our work, owning a book shop, and never got away for a while.   
  
Now, she seemed so alive and wonderful as she stood in the street with the hundreds of other people, and danced to the loud pop jazz music of the parade of colors. I almost could smile, even if I reeked of cheap beer and the musk of my own sweat. I was fully content in watching her sway her body like a serpent, ready to shed its skin.   
  
Soon she was back at my side, a new glass of the foamy drink in her hand. "Come on... dance. It will loosen you up."  
  
"I am fine where I am. I like watching you."  
  
"Come off it." In a twinkle of her eye, she motioned towards the street corner. "That guy over there is watching you like a hawk. Maybe you should go speak to him?"  
  
Maybe now would be the best time to clarify her comment.. you see, I am in fact gay. Not to surprising to some when they find out. Maybe its my nature?  
  
"Out of the question." I crossed my arms in frustration. Tira pouted up at me, with those beautiful lips that I couldn't resist to say no too. "Don't do that Tira.."  
  
"Then drink up and dance!"  
  
She shoved the glass of beer in my hand, and I took a sniff before proceeding to sip it. I suddenly felt a little light headed.. and could recognize that the drink was in fact, drugged. No wonder that the whole group of people were acting a little bit more than drunk. I felt a little angry at first, but that melted away as I stared at the girl in front of me, dancing to the music one more.   
  
My head swam with the sensation of the music filling my body. It was almost as if the notes were dancing with my soul. As I swung back and forth, without even knowing it, might I add.. I turned my gaze to the corner where Tira had pointed to no long ago.  
  
A man stood there, still among the other figures moving and seeming to be melting away. He almost looked like a golden light in the dark abyss of night. Tall, masculine, and by the looks of it, handsome. But it took me a minute that his eyes were bearing directly into mine. A sudden jolt went through my stomach and down to my legs. He was looking at me with eyes of longing.. eyes of passion.   
  
And I suddenly found myself drinking even more of the liquid in the red plastic cup in my hand. I found it harder and harder to stop, until the entire cup was empty. Tira was still dancing, lost in her own world. I was lost in this man's ice blue eyes, and my empty cup of foam.   
  
Then suddenly.. I felt nothing. 


	2. The Next Day

And then it Happened...  
By: Kimmy-Sama  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! Enough said!  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Next Day  
  
  
A splitting headache is what I woke up to. The light was way to bright and I knew if I tried to sit up, I would roll over and vomit. So I laid there, completely still.. except for my eyes opening just barely. I made out white walls, with many different sketches on them. I was back in my room. Somehow, I got here. Finally I decided to move a little.  
  
"Lay still. You old baby. Can't even hold one glass of beer."  
  
I wanted to explain that it had some kind of drug in it, but I couldn't even move my mouth. I ached so much, from the tip of my long hair, to the top of my big toe. Whatever was in that drink was way to strong for my small body.   
  
Tira came over to my side, her eyes bright and full as she brushed some of my hair from my face. "You're hopeless. But I still love you."  
  
I smiled lightly, and alowed her to help me up. As she held the mug, I took a long sip of the hot drink inside. It was some kind of herbal drink.. and soon I felt like I could move again. But my headache was still there.  
  
"Thank you Tira... did I pass out?"  
  
"Did you pass out? Ha! I wish!" With a laugh she stood and put a hand on her small hip. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, a pair I got her one Christmas, and a large red sweatshirt that hung off one of her shoulders. Her hair was tied back and her glasses on. I swear she could have been a model.   
  
"More like you dropped dead. I was dancing, then all of a sudden you were laying face down on the concrete. Better be glad that someone showed up to help you. I couldn't drag you back home without a strong person."  
  
I rubbed my temples, and noticed I was only wearing a bed sheet. "Why am I naked?"  
  
"You smelt bad. So we got you undressed."  
  
"We?" I looked up at her face. "Who else besides you?"  
  
A smile danced across her features. "Gateau."  
  
"Who is Gateau?" I suddenly felt a little queasy. Someone got me undressed?  
  
"A new friend. He's really nice. Not to mention that he was the same man I saw staring at you from the corner."   
  
My insides went into a loop, and tightened. "Him? He... helped you... undress me??"   
  
"Aw Marron!" She laughed and touched my cheek. "Your blushing!"  
  
I did feel a little warm, but not just on my face. My mind was rushing, asking a million different things at once. Who was this man? And why did she let him undress me? I took a deep breath and watched her turn and walk off. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the shop. It has to be opened, so hurry up and get a quick shower in before you come downstairs." With a cheery smile, she left me alone in my bedroom. I stared down at my white sheets for sometime, then managed to get up and head to my bathroom.  
  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly. Our book shop that was right under our home, got a few customers. It was just like a normal, uneventful day. Around lunch time, the two of us took our hour break and started walking down the street of our small town that was right outside of the city. There was a bistro just a few blocks away that we loved to eat at.  
  
"A fresh salad, with plenty of Italian please."  
  
"The salmon. With lemon."   
  
After placing our orders, I went on to explain to her that the drink was drugged. She hadn't drank any of contents of the cup, so she didn't know. Then came the wave of apologies for giving me the drink in the first place. I just shrugged it off with a hand. The lunch was perfect and delicious like always, and we headed back toward the store.  
  
"So... aren't you going to ask me about Gateau?" She said as she paused at a clothing rack outside a small store. I stopped walking and looked at her.   
  
"He helped take me home. That's all I need to know."  
  
"But... he asked me about you.." She held a yellow sundress up to her form. "Does this look nice?"  
  
"Yes,... what do you mean he asked about me?" My interest suddenly shot up as she put the dress over her shoulder and proceeded in browsing.   
  
"Just.. what your name was... if you had anyone, "special" in your life..." She shot me a small smirk as she pulled out a black skirt. I just stared at her, my mouth open slightly. "What's wrong Marron? You surprised that he was asking that?"  
  
"No.." I lied, and looked at some clothes in front of me, trying to act very intrigued on who designed it. But soon I was staring at my friend once more. "But... what did you tell him?"  
  
"That you were single.. and looking..."  
  
"Tira!!"  
  
"What?" She put a shirt back on the rack. "I just thought that you would maybe want to get to know him a little better! He's nice! And you need to get a boyfriend!"  
  
I turned red and crossed my arms. I did that a lot when I got a little angry. "Don't try to play cupid in my life, Tira... I am capable of finding myself someone."  
  
"Then why don't you have someone now?"  
  
I felt as if my heart was cut in two. I shook my head and started walking. "I'm going back to the shop." And I left her there, not caring to talk to her any more.  
  
So what if I didn't have someone right now? I didn't really need one, did I? I have a great life just selling books and relaxing at home. I don't need to complicate myself with a lover. They only confuse things all the more. As I thought, I reached in my pocket to fish for my key to the shop. I knew I was coming up to it, even if I was looking at the sidewalk. I got closer and finally glanced upwards.  
  
Only to meet with the same ice blue eyes I locked with last night. Gateau stood in front of my book shop, wearing jeans and a plain T-shirt. He looked surprised to see me.. almost as much as I was surprised to see him.  
  
We were only a few feet away from each other. I told myself that I should keep going, say something and un lock the door he stood in front of. But my knees seemed to be locked into place.   
  
His big hand ran through his blonde locks. "Marron.... right? I.. hoped that you would be up by now..."  
  
I found my voice after about one full minute. "Oh.. yeah.. just getting back from lunch."  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
That was an odd question. "Yes.. salmon.. very good."  
  
"Ah.." He looked as nervous as me. "I'm Gateau.. in case you didn't know.."  
  
"Oh.. yes... Tira told me this morning.."  
  
"Good.... good..."  
  
There was an awkward pause.. until I finally got the courage to walk to the door and open the lock. He was so.. big next to me. Taller, much more built. I felt as if maybe I was a boy... I looked back at him with a small, welcoming smile. "Why don't you come in? And... have a drink?"  
  
"Thank you.." He smiled back, and I almost tripped as I stepped inside. He was definitely handsome. How the hell was I supposed to get through this? 


	3. Awkward Meeting, Yes?

And then it Happened...  
By: Kimmy-Sama  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! Enough said!  


Chapter Three: Awkward Meeting, Yes? 

Breath. Just breath. Have you ever been in a situation that you thought if you made one wrong move, or said one wrong thing, you would be confined to hell or something of that sort? Well that's how I felt at the moment. 

"You look a lot better then you did last night.." He said. I was fumbling with making him a glass of tea. Just give me the power to get through this for a bit longer… please? "You seemed really out of it, Tira was really worried about you." 

"Yes.. Thank you for you help, I really appreciate it…" I smiled my best towards him, catching his blue eyed gaze. He was so handsome, and I couldn't help but feel a little light headed as he smiled back. Then it sank in…

I woke up naked, didn't I? He helped getting me undressed, didn't he? I felt my cheeks get hot and cursed myself in my head. Oh why did Tira have to be so welcoming? Now this perfect looking man had seen me naked, or maybe even half naked… and he was sitting near me, looking at me with those intense eyes once again…

Oh well. Could be a lot worse. Could be dead.

"Your welcome Marron…" 

Even is voice was sexy! And so tempting that I felt an urge, one I barely felt for anyone. I was usually very picky on my choice of men. But, Gateau was one of my ideal types. Buff and beautiful. "Would you like sugar?"

"Please." I put the sweet stuff in the hot tea, stirred and then handed it to him… as he took it I felt his fingers touch mine. I bet he did that on purpose.. But then, was I really complaining?

I think he said something, but my heart was ringing in my ears so that I couldn't hear a word of it. "Pardon?"

"I just said that I liked your store here." He seemed a little loss for words, as I was.

"Oh.. Yes. Its really more Tira's. She came up with the idea and I went with it." He looked so, interested in what I was saying. 

"How long have you known each other?" My eyes followed his hands as he lifted the drink and sipped it. Lucky cup.

"Years now." I leaned back lightly and tried my best to act casual. "We knew each other in college. Her love for life is what interested me so. She always had some great bash set up."

Some of my hair fell around my face, so a carelessly brushed it back. It was silent as I stared at the floor, and he sat there, sipping that tea. Damn these awkward silences. 

His chair moved and I looked up to meet his eyes once again. "I really enjoyed talking to you Marron. Do you really mind if I get going? I have a job to get to."

"Not at all.." A sudden wave of disappointment washed over me. I wanted him to stay. Quit his job and stay and talk. 

"I really am sorry." I could tell he really meant it. His eyes were looking very dismayed. This made me feel a little better.

I walked him to the door of the store, and smiled a affectionate smile as he turned to look down at me once again. This was new, but very familiar in some odd way. 

"Marron… will you come with me to dinner tomorrow night?"

My heart almost stopped beating. Dating sure was a risky business in my book…. Damn it all… I just wanted to really tear at him and not in a cruelly way.

"Of course Gateau. I would love to."

It was then I swear I felt that so called 'vibe' that people get in the very depths of the stomach. You know, the one where you just know that you either A) Want to be kissed, or B) Want to kiss the person in front of you. This 'vibe' was so overpowering as well… as if it meant me to move a bit forward and stare into those beautiful ice eyes.

He seemed lost in his world too. Yet, even so he was still on the same track I think. He moved closer. I reached up and almost touched his arm… I felt my mind whirl and my body ache with yearning.

"Hey! Gateau!!!" 

We both almost fell into each other, and I tried my best to calm the throbbing of my… chest.

Tira was happily bubbling down the street, a bag of new clothes in her hands, and waving lightly. Gateau hid his blush and waved back politely. At that exact moment I wanted to wring her tiny little neck, no matter how much I loved her.

They chatted for a minute, I was just trying to compose myself. After a few minutes he dismissed himself again, and turned to go to work. I watched him walk away for a few seconds, until he turned and gave me the cutest wink I have ever seen a big man do. Well, cute to me. 

I was smiling as I went back in the store, until I looked up at my best friend. She seemed happy, the lucky girl. New clothes and a chance to crush a great moment. 

"Whats up, Marron? Something wrong? I would be ecstatic if someone I liked stopped by!"

I silently shook my head and went off to take care of some business. Like what the hell I was going to wear tomorrow night…


End file.
